Reuse of hypodermic syringe products without sterilization or sufficient sterilization is believed to perpetuate drug abuse and facilitate the transfer of contagious diseases. The reuse of syringes by intravenous drug users further exacerbates the transfer of contagious diseases because they comprise a high-risk group with respect to certain viruses such as the AIDS virus and hepatitis. A high risk of contamination also exists in countries with shortages of medical personnel and supplies.
A syringe which can be rendered inoperable after use presents a viable solution to these issues. Various syringes have been proposed and are commercially available that can be disabled by the user by taking active steps to disable the syringe. Single-use syringes that do not require the user to actively disable the syringe are also thought to offer a solution. It would be desirable to provide syringes that are automatically or passively disabled from reuse and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner by, for example, utilizing fewer parts. Further, markings or other indicators which visually indicate whether a syringe has been used or is disabled would also be desirable.